


More Snowball, Less Fight

by afterandalasia



Series: Femslash Yuletide 2014 [20]
Category: Frozen (2013), Wreck-It Ralph (2012)
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash Yuletide 2014, Fluff, Lesbian Elsa, Post-Frozen (2013), Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 06:19:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2841137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterandalasia/pseuds/afterandalasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Surely, being on the side of someone with ice magic is the best way to win a snowball fight. Right?</p><p> </p><p>Written for Femslash Yuletide Day Twenty-Four, "Snowball Fight".</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Snowball, Less Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Accidentally taken rom the 2013 prompts list.

"Has anyone ever told you," shouted Anna over their snow barricade, "that you - argh!"  
  
She ducked back down again as a hard-packed snowball cracked through the air where her head had been a moment later. Her cheeks and nose were pink from the cold, and her mittens were crusted with snow as she straightend up her hat.  
  
"You take this too seriously!" she shouted over her shoulder. Another snowball thudded into the ice wall and shattered into pieces above their head. "And you are not helping, Kristoff!" she added.  
  
She glanced over at Elsa desperately.  
  
"I thought being on your team meant we were going to _win_!"  
  
"Snowball _fight_ ," said Elsa. "I know the snow part, but not necessarily the fight part!"  
  
As if to underline her point, a snowball caught her on the cheek and she yelped. A belated protective wall of us shot up on her side, and both women looked round just in time to see Kristoff dodge behind a tree.  
  
"They're flanking us," said Anna. She scooped up a snowball, scrunching it tightly in her hands, and whirled to the other side. Elsa followed her lead and rolled her own snowball, raising it just in time for Calhoun to emerge from the cover of a stand of bushes.  
  
Elsa's memory of the military tactics covered in her history lessons might have been rusty, but when it came to snowballs she did have the best arm of any of them. The snowball which Anna threw was accurate enough to make Calhoun draw up short of her intended mound of snow, and Elsa's, just a moment behind, caught Calhoun squarely on the jaw.  
  
" _That's_ why you're on my team!" said Anna.  
  
It meant more than others would have thought. Elsa paused to flash her sister a smile before following up with a second snowball in Calhoun's direction. This one clipped the woman's shoulder as she rolled back behind the bushes from which she had originally appeared.  
  
That was also why Elsa and Calhoun had been banned from teaming up. Kristoff had said flatly that it would be unfair to have the person with ice powers and the person with military training on the same team, and it was certainly true that splitting them up had made things more interesting.  
  
With a wave of her hand, Elsa left a trail of the soft sticky snow that was perfect to roll into more ammunition. She was packing them into snowballs when a crunch behind her alerted her to Kristoff's movement.  
  
She turned, too late, as Kristoff tackled Anna into the nearest snowdrift. She squealed, but it quickly turned to laughter as Kristoff proceeded to straddle her and attempt to stuff snow into her hat. Elsa responded with a close-range handful of snow that splattered across his face and left him spitting out snowflakes. He threw a swift, sloppy snowball in her direction, lazy enough for her to dodge aside and avoid it, but as she turned to grab more snow a handful was shoved into her face.  
  
"Hey!" Elsa tried to say, but wasn't particularly successful through the snow. She reached up to wipe it off, but a hand wrapped around her wrist, and there was only one person left that could be to blame. Shaking off the snow, Elsa summoned up a wave of it that knocked Calhoun to the ground with her.  
  
Calhoun hit the ground and rolled, but Elsa went with her, pinning her into the snow. "Hell," she said, with at least some of her usual bite.  
  
Calhoun's hair was askew and wet with snow, her nose pink. Elsa bent down and pressed a teasing kiss to it. "You should know better than to challenge me," she said.  
  
"True," said Calhoun. She looked across to Anna and Kristoff. "Show them what a real snowball fight looks like?"  
  
Elsa looked across to the pair. Kristoff was sitting back in the snow, laughing, while Anna tried to pick ice out of her pigtails and muttered something about her cold backside. She gave Calhoun a sly smile. "You're on."


End file.
